


Sentient Prose

by Izzu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: I'm gonna start stashing any other D:BH poetries that I ended up typing here so I'm renaming this set.





	1. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so random. Hahahahaha. ~~See if I could really send/show this piece to Bryan. LOL~~
> 
> ~~EDIT: Shit, I did send it. Hahahaha. That was so nerve-wracking hahahahaaaa *hides in the bunker*~~
> 
> This piece was written in Connor's voice, and was based on Bryan Dechart's Blue Connor playthrough outcomes.

He can't understand  
Why do these deviants feel?  
How'd they even _feel?_

Daniel was sad,  
Ortiz's android was despaired,  
Why'd they had to _die?_

Those girls were in love,  
He allowed them to run off  
Why can't he shoot them?

What is the answer?  
Could he even find it out?  
Was he... _deviant?_

He didn't shoot Chloe  
He's deviant, Kamski said  
Was he... really one?

 _Empathy_ , Hank said  
That's a human emotion  
Did he display it?

He felt guilt, remorse  
Yet Markus still accepts him,  
Why did he _do_ that?

He came back, to Hank  
He felt happy, not sure why  
**_Emotions are hard._**


	2. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat based on Chloe's Interview clip when she talked about her passing the Turing Test as well as her saying that the humans had something that she didn't have. Aka a soul.
> 
> Writing this in Chloe's voice.

A heart,  
A soul,  
In all fairness, where do they reside?

Emotions...  
Feelings...  
Those intangible things,   
Where exactly do those things come from?  
For humans, is it the organ?  
For androids, is it the Thirium pump?  
Has anyone found out the answer for real?

So then...  
Despite being unable to determine   
where it all comes from  
Does that mean...?  
Having the awareness that you felt, that you exist...  
Means that you're _ALIVE?_


End file.
